


Haunted Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roland recieves a letter from the Kingdom of Astoria, where an old school friend pages for a possible visit. Roland graciously agrees and with the visit of the Astorian Royalty- begins a competition between Enchancias Sorcerer and Astorias Sorceress for the Amulet of Avalor.(This is based off of the song from Addams Family "Haunted Heart" and a request from my friend as for my first fanfic. I don't actually watch the show so I will be pulling things from when I sneak to watch it with my sister for some inspiration. So I will be trying my best.)
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Original Character(s), Cedric the Sorcerer/Reader





	Haunted Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Uh ... Hope you enjoy? Heres a song to listen to while you read... Ill Prob do that for each chapter... Maybe... We will see. Because of course its Disney and what it would it be without someone singing a tune? Letters in bold are the lyrics.
> 
> https://youtu.be/-M6UYwaYRqw

It was a beautiful evening in the Kingdom of Enchancia. The Royal Family sit at the dining table talking of their activities fork the hours before hand. Amber told Sophia of cleaning her precious tiaras. Sophia told of her and Clover visiting the gardens. James practised his sword fighting. This was when Roland announced that they were going onto the Royal Boat within a week or so. 

The family was ecstatic to say the least. A trip onto the ocean for dinner? What an exciting adventure! Rudely though the excitement was interrupted by Baileywick bursting open the dining room does. Heads turned to look at the slightly out of breath butler. He huffed as I'd he finished a jog before taking note of all the onlookers. He cleared his throat as he hastily fixed his crooked glasses. "Uh, your majesty-" then the flapping of wings interrupted him. 

The Royals gave confused stares as the butler gasped and ducked, "Duck your highness'!" 

Suddenly doves upon doves floaded the dining room. Everyone screeched as they fluttered around causing a hysteria. Baileywick fled to open a window, expecting them all to fly out. But instead the birds suddenly went into a star formation as they floated down in front of Roland.

"Woah," Prince James released a gasp at the strange sight.

As they birds landed whete they could, one in particular that stood in front of roland; held a small scroll. Roland, not knowing what to do, took ahold of the scroll. The little piece of parchment was sealed with a beautiful rose gold ribbon and a gold wax seal. The seal itself had a detailed 'A' with a tiny rose next to it. Roland looked at it with intrigue, that seal looked rather familiar. 

He parted the seal from the letter which released the ribbon. Revealing beautifully done cursive in a long message. Roland casted a gaze over the letter. His dull and confused eyes quickly changed to of shock and happiness. A wide smile drew over his fratures as he began to laugh. His family casted looks as if the man had gone crazy. Miranda placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, "Rolly?" 

"Sorry," he chuckled, "Miranda you remember me mentioning about a boy named Françoise from my old schoolboy days?"

"The one that was a mischief maker and played pranks on everyone?," she chuckled, "and dropped a bucket of slime on your head for your 13th birthday as your birthday gift?"

Roland cleared his throat with a slight blush upon his cheeks. The children giggled at the Queens comment, prompting Roland to continue, "Uh, yes, well- he says he's now King of Astoria and wishes to rekindle our fallen friendship and wishes to discuss buisness at his palace for dinner in two days."

"Well Rolly, why don't we?"

"I think that sounds lovely dear!" He looks down to read the note more, "he wishes to invite our royal sorcerer to evidently, he figures his and ours will get along."

"That is interrsting, I haven't heard of a king requesting to bring the Royal Sorcerer akong as well."

"Indeed, Baileywick-"

"I will notify Cedric as soon as possible."

"Great, thank you, I will send a message to Françoise immediately but now," he looked to the birds still sitting in the dining hall, "How do we get rid of them?"

* * *

"Oh bugger Sage- I can't stand it anymore!"

"Hissss!"

In a small Kingdom, casted over the shore of the nearby ocean. This beautiful Kingdom was known as Astoria. The waves crashed against the bottom of the castle as the sun began to set on the west. But amongst the waves and the decending sun, high in the tallest tower of the small castle, was the lair of a very powerful sorceress. 

She sat by her window, staring out at the sea with a pout. Her topaz blue eyes glistened with amger, her beautiful long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail with a rose gold ribbon. Matching her ribbon she wore a white dress with a rose gold corset. One must match the Kingdoms colors if one is to represent it.

Just moments earlier she had been scolded by the king for her slight mishap of a garden spell. It wasn't her fault necessarily- she was distracted by the young prince who interrupted her concentration with screams of terror. The young boy ran as he was chased by bees from disturbing their nest. 

"Ach ill show that imbecile of a king!" She groaned, clenching her fists. Slithering from her spot in the shadows, a beautiful albino cornsnake made her way to sit beside her master. She released a long hiss in response. "I remember when I was a magnificent sorceress- seen as the most beautiful, magestic woman!" She huffed as she took a stand, her lace boots clacking as they touched the floor. "Yet I went from healing townsfolk to being a piece of art to be shown off to other kingdoms."

The woman dramatically sighed, before grumpily staring back out the window. She angrily muttered, "If I could just gain something powerful or steals someone elses magic- I could show that king I am not just a pretty little thing meant to be shown off to-"

"Hello Miss Odette!"

The sorceress shrieked as she frantically turned around to see the little prince standing before her. Prince Phillip, was the only child of Françoise. He was about eight now- and what a curious little thing he was. Sadly he lost his mother as soon as he was born. _Even sadder_ \- he looked up to Miss Odetter for many things. Asking for help, advice, many things. Which she felt pity for but was still heavily annoyed by his constant intrusions.

"Hello Phillip, may i ask _what are you doing here?"_ She snarly replied with a fake smile.

The prince was oblivious to her annoyance, "I just wanted to apologize for me messing up your soell."

"It's no trouble-" even though it was, "Now run along dear-"

"But I also came to tell you we will be having guests from another Kingdom coming in two days and my father asked for you to perform!"

She grumbled out her acknowledgement as she continued pushing him towards the door, "and they will be bringing their royal sorcerer too!"

That stopped her. 

She slowly yet curiously looked down to the boy, "Oh?"

"Yeah, father requested that their royal sorcerer come so you wouldn't be so lonely!"

Odette rolled her eyes, _oh so kind of him,_ before a wicked thought came to mind. A small malicious grin grew upon her dainty face. Phillip didn't notice but Sage sure did. "Oh lovely! How I will be honored! Well you better go so I can prepare for then!"

"Oh alright- see you tomorrow Miss Odette!"

"Yes, yes- goodnight Prince Phillip!"

Slamming the door behind him. She slowly turned with a low cackle to her snake. Sage tilted her head, her tongue slithering out for a moment in confusion. "Oh this is such perfect timing Sage!" 

She stalked to her working desk, grabbing her wand to emphasize a point, "If a royal sorcerer is coming- I can drain his or hers powers for my own and show that king that I'm much more than just a eye candy for hia visitors."

Sage tilted her head to the otherside.

Odette groaned, "You know how I'm going to do it Sage," she flipped her hair and gave the most sultry smile, "charm is a way to a mans heart," then was replaced by a kind smile, "Kindness fools a womens." The young lady shifted to her vanity, taking out the ribbon from her silky hair with a smile.

"I was once the most mystical sorceress at Hexley Hall, the queen of the fricken sorcerers- yet im forced to play dollhouse like some ornament," a sinister laugh echoed through her room, "Now its time to bring that sorceress back Sage." 

**"Girl we've got work to do,"** she looked to Sage, an arm outstretched, **"Pass me the paint- and glue."** Sage rolled her eyes at the girls dramatic sense as she passed her the womans lotion for her nightly routine. The sorceress began rubbing it into her facial skin, watching as it dissipated, **"Perfect isn't easy,"** She smirked, **"But,"** she stood, **"It's,"** she fipped her hair, **"Me!"**

**"When one knows the world is watching- One does what one must!"** she struck a pose, hand on hip and the other in her hair, **"Some minor adjustments darling, Not for my vanity but for humanity,"** She sent a wink to the mirror before strutting away. 

" **Each little step a pose!** " Another pose she did struck. " **See, how the breeding shows- Sometimes, it's too much for even me!** " She shimmied around her cauldron dramatically, Sage slothering behind her as she sung. " **When all of the world says yes,"** she looked down to the water within the cauldron, seeing her perfect smile, " **Then who am I to say no?"**

**"Don't ask a mutt to strut like a showgirl,"** she stepped with each word she made her way around the room, Her snake following in suit, then stopped to raise her wand, " **No girl ya need a pro!"**

She whisker her wand and suddenly ghost of knights, sorcercers, and princes appeared around her. All ogling her as they began to whistle with her song, " **Not a flee or a flaw,"** she shimmied over to them, " **Take a peak at that paw,"** she outstretched an arm as they oggled her arm and hand next. They released a low whistle as she swayed her hips and walked by them.

**"Perfection becomes me, n'est ce pas?,"** Odette played and toyed with her ghost like concoctions. Trailing a hand against ones cheek as she smirked, " **Unrivaled, unruffled- I'm beauty unleashed!"** Sage hissed happily in response. 

" **Jaws drop,"** on que the means jaws dropped, **"** **hearts stop,"** they gripped their hearts, **"so classic and classy,"** she jumped onto her vanity, the group of fake people surrounding her, " **We're not talkin' Lassie!"**

The crowd of men cheered as she showed off her magic, before swiftly using it to change into her long silk nightgown. " **Though many covet my bone and bowl- Theyre barking up the wrong tree!"** she watched as the men formed a line. She giggled and continued her charade. She placed a hand on eaxh mans shoulder as she walked by them, **"You pretty pups all over the city,"** she formed a fale heart in her hand, " **I have your hearts and you,"** she crushed the heart before grabbing one of the mens cheeks in her palms, " **have my pity,"**

**"Pretty is nice, but still, it's just pretty  
Perfect, my dear, is me!"**

And with that an evil cackle resonated through the castle halls.


End file.
